1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft in which there are provided a main station and a substation for the ship control on the hull side, and a watercraft propulsion device for generating propulsion force is electrically controlled through operation of a remote control device provided in each of these stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is sometimes desired to control a watercraft from multiple, spaced apart locations. Japanese patent number 3065414 describes a watercraft having an outboard motor disposed at the stern of a hull, a first control seat (main station) disposed in the midsection of the hull, and a second control seat (substation) disposed above the first control seat.
A remote control system is provided for the control of the outboard motor, which is spaced from the control seats. The remote control system includes remote controls disposed at the first and second control seats, a motor driven actuator disposed near the stern, wiring for electrically connecting the remote controls and various kinds of switches on a switch panel to the motor driven actuator, and a throttle cable and a shift cable mechanically coupling the motor driven actuator and the outboard motor.